The Diabetes in Early Pregnancy Project has the following objectives: 1) To examine the relationship between maternal diabetic control during organogenesis and malformations in the offspring. To identify, if possible, a specific teratogenic factor or factors in the diabetic metabolic state; and 2) To compare early fetal loss rates in women with diabetes and control subjects. The Diabetes in Early Pregnancy Project has now successfully completed the data gathering phase. All pregnancies have terminated. 99.5% of the forms have been completed and entered into the computer system and editing is virtually complete. The final laboratory analysis, forms completion, and editing will be finished by the end of August. It should be noted that the DIEP is the first large scale study to enroll women before or immediately after conception and to examine the risks of fetal loss and congenital malformations in a prospective manner. Data analysis is now beginning; however, the change from in-house to contract computer sciences services will delay examination of the DIEP data.